Hermione Lodge vs Death
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: What was Veronica's reaction when someone she cares about is suddenly on the verge of their last breath?


One move.

That's all it would take.

All it would take.

Or so they thought.

The cloaked person slipped through the night as they headed over to the quiet Pembrooke. It was quick work as he picked the lock, went inside, took down André easily, and made no sound, left no evidence.

Their target was Hiram. It would always be Hiram.

But not in the way anyone would expect.

They knew exactly where he and his wife slept.

However, he'd be up in his study.

And Hermione and Veronicawould be asleep.

Quietly, the unknown tiptoed into the room of the Lodge parents. But what they didn't expect to see was Veronica there, asleep in her parents' bed, curled up in Hermione's arms. As the person moved closer, she suddenly stirred, sitting up in bed and blinking briefly. Veronica Lodge was not someone anyone could ever call a light sleeper.

"Who's there?" she called, still groggy. Sleepily, Veronica wriggled away from her mother and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up while trying to keep her balance.

The mysterious being crept over to the bed, careful to keep away from Veronica. But they weren't slick enough.

"Who is there?" she repeated, now fully awake. The person pulled out his weapon. It had to be done in time.

Veronica lunged at them just as they thrust their weapon forward, spearing them to the ground as the knife slammed into Hermione's shoulder, causing her to wake with a loud gasp.

"Mom?" For a moment, she was distracted by the sound and the person took that moment to knock her to the ground, rendering her almost in conscious. Standing up, they turned back to Veronica's mother, who was yanking the knife out of her shoulder angrily.

"What the hell?" Hermione roared as she tossed the weapon back toward them.

Smirking, the individual lowered their hood.

 _"Adams?!"_

"Miss Mayor of Riverdale."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know." The knife had missed him due to her bad aim, so he wrenched it from the wall behind him and advanced on her again.

 _"Mija,_ are you okay?" Hermione called to her daughter. Veronica stirred slightly, but in that brief moment, Adams rushed over to her and tore the blanket off her body before stabbing her again in the stomach. But this time, Hermione took it back and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Adams laughed. "Luckily, I always come prepared." He took out his gun, pointing it directly at her.

"No!" Veronica was almost conscious by now, but she could see the threat to her mother and knew that if she didn't do something, it'd mean even more trouble. "Stop!"

She threw herself in front of him right as he fired. Unfortunately, she didn't make it in time. Hermione groaned as she felt another blinding pain in her side and looked down to see more blood pouring out of her from the wound the bullet had made.

"Mom!" Veronica glared at Adams with all the hatred she had and charged toward him. However, he was right next to the window and broke it and leapt out before she could catch him. "DADDY!!"

Hiram was up in his study working on official paperwork, but once he heard his daughter's scream, he dropped everything and rushed down to his and his wife's bedroom. Veronica was on her knees next to the bed, her hands resting on her mother's body as blood seeped through her fingers.

"My Godare you alright? Is Hermione alright?"

Veronica turned towards him, tears flowing from her eyes. "Dad, Adam's come against us once more. He came in... knocked me out... then stabbed and shot Mom!"

"WHAT?!" Hiram pushed her aside and gasped as he saw Hermione. She reached up to weakly grasp his hand and he called to Veronica, "I'm not going to risk what happened to Fred Andrews. Go get in the car!" As his daughter rushed off, he leaned forward lifted Hermione off the bed, and dashed after her. When he got to the car, he quickly strapped his wife into the backseat and got into the driver's seat. Veronica was crying nonstop as they began tearing down the street. She remembered when Archie had told them about having to drive his dad to the hospital and how close he had been to death. But her mom was the _mayor,_ for God's sake! And Adams had no one left to work for. Why had he gone after her?

She knew the answer right away.

Revenge.

On Hiram.

Veronica gazed at her mother in the backseat, the woman she had always known of as strong and ferocious. Now, all because of a filthy turncoat, she was bleeding out onto the soft car seat, every moment threatening to stop her heart.

"Oh god..." Turning in her seat, she reached out to her mother, resting a hand on her bleeding shoulder. "Mom, just hold on. We're going to be there soon." Her voice grew desperate. "Please don't leave us now."

Hiram soon turned the corner and arrived at Riverdale General. With he and Veronica supporting Hermione on them, they ran inside as fast as they could. Only a receptionist and one doctor were in the lobby.

"We need help!" Veronica shouted, her voice slightly scratchy. "My mom- the mayor is injured!"

The doctor walked over to them and as soon as he caught sight of Hermione, he called for reinforcements and they laid her onto a gurney. Veronica followed as far as she dared when they started to bring her down the hall until she was told to stay behind. In the room beyond the doors that had closed in front of her, she could hardly bear the sight of her own mother being stripped and examined before her.

 _It's too much!_

But she forced herself to keep watching. At one point, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Archie standing there. Without hesitating, she dove into his arms, sobbing her heart out as he slowly moved her away from the door.

 **Two and a half weeks later...**

It was a dark night, exactly like the one that Hermione Lodge has been attacked on. Adams had been caught, arrested, and jailed, but that hadn't lowered tensions. Students at Riverdale High who had hated Veronica's father, such as Ethel, had sympathized with her for witnessing the attack on her mom. Others who had been suspicious of her entire family, like Betty and Jughead, had done the same. Hermione was the mayor after all, but Fred Andrews was appointed to take her place while she was in the hospital. And, at one point, Cheryl caught Veronica crying in the empty locker room.

"I know everyone hates your dad, but I'm really sorry for what you and your mother are going through," she whispered, sitting down beside the dark-haired teen on the bench.

"Give all your prayers to my mother," Veronica wailed as quietly as she could. "Because she might not make it."

"Wait, what? But isn't she the Riverdale mayor as well?"

"Yes." She shuddered. "But don't forget... she's also my mother. I don't always agree with her, but I don't feel like I can live without her."

"Have you been allowed to visit her yet?"

"I'm meeting with Betty this afternoon and I'm going to try."

"That person who got arrested a few days ago... was he the one who did it?"

"Yes."

"Veronica, I never liked your mother very much... but at least you have one who actually loves you."

The raven-haired girl sniffed and leaned against Cheryl anxiously. "Thanks."

"Hey, anything for a fellow River Vixen." The redhead stood up for a moment. "I need to use the ladies room. Best of luck, V."

It was after school when both she and Betty met at the hospital. They had been allowed to see Hermione, but were warned to not make their stay too long. Veronica took in a deep, shuddering breath as she was told the room number and began to walk down the hall with her best friend, feeling like everything was moving in slow motion around her.

"You okay?" Betty asked as they stopped at the door. "Can you do this?"

"I think so..." Her friend shuddered and grasped her friend's hand tightly. "Come with me, okay?"

The two of them then walked through the door. Hermione was currently unconscious, her dark hair splayed across her pillow. Veronica seated herself on a chair next to her bed and Betty did the same.

"Mom, wake up," her daughter murmured. "It's Veronica. I've finally been able to come to you; just come back to me."

No answer greeted her and Veronica felt tears come to her eyes again. It was stupid of her to hope she'd be able to wake once more.

"Bee, I want to leave."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

But as they turned to go, that's when Veronica turned for a moment and heard the faint whisper. "Wait."

"Mom?"

"Veronica, stay with me."

"Oh my god!" A smile flew to Veronica's face as she rushed over to Hermione. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Has Dad been here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when you'll be getting released?"

"I'm guessing another week and a half after she woke up," Betty piped in.

Hermione smiled weakly as she propped herself up on the bed, carefully adjusting the oxygen tube under her nose. "I'm glad you came, _Mija."_

A female nurse with bright red hair suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey Sophie," Hermione called to her. "Let me guess, more tests?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lodge," Sophie replied. She glanced at Veronica and Betty. "Would you two mind?"

"Of course not," they chorused.

Veronica sighed as she and Betty left. "Bee, I'm glad she's all right."

"Short visit, but we'll be fine. And so will she. And we can hopefully come back soon."

"I don't care what happens next though," she proclaimed proudly as she and Betty exited the hospital. "All I care about is that my mother is okay and I have my friends right by my side- including you..." She slung an arm around Betty, who grinned slyly. "And besides, who can be sad with all that support?"


End file.
